


The Lilting Mermaid - A Once Upon A Time Story

by FrostAcademic



Category: Galavant (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And full of... bravado, Fluff, Killian is young and dumb, Messy, Non canon cross over, Non porny Killian story, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: An untold story of a young Killian Hook, and a surprising connection to another's tale.





	The Lilting Mermaid - A Once Upon A Time Story

If there was one thing Killian knew, even at the tender age of 16, it was women reacted to him. Granted, not every reaction was positive, and fewer had been so since he'd begun realizing women were pretty great in the bedroom, in many ways. Killian had already ruined a good two or three marriages, even at 16, and he wielded his charms like a blade, a smile carefully flashed, a hint of skin showed off with an unbuttoned vest and low neckline, a pretty phrase dropped to a willing ear, turning a simple sentence in a veiled love declaration. The women, and two men by accident, fell for it hook, line, and sinker. They were more than willing to come to any bed open, and Killian had no trouble saying yes. (Even with the two men. Boys will be boys, after all.)  
Except for the one woman whose attention he desperately wanted, in a way he'd never wanted before: women were usually bright things to be wooed, tossed aside after the inevitable bedroom romp, but this girl... this girl was the only one he felt respect for. To him, she was the ultimate unattainable prize, the jewel he longed to own, the booty his treasure chest would forever be denied.  
Isabella was her name, the 17 year old daughter of the barkeep at the Lilting Mermaid, the local tavern. Killian frequented the place in the afternoons, bumming a drink off the drunkest sailors, and flirting with whomever took his offer. A casually raised eyebrow, or lightly shifted leg, brought them in, but today he only had eyes for her.  
Isabella was wiping down the counter, ebony hair pinned back into a messy bun, keeping it out of her eyes as she worked, rubbing away hours of spilled liquor from the wood. She was a ravishing girl, gifted with exotic looks from a distant country, her mother's dark looks fully inherited. Lush lips, hooded eyes, and that hair...  
Even in a time when the luckiest of women only washed her hair once a month, Isabella's hair was always shining and straight, cleaner than most could ever hope for. Killian was fascinated by this, stroking his chin as he watched her, trying not to make it so obvious. His fingers scratched the light stubble growing, carefully cultivated despite several people telling him it looked awful on him. It was the patchy growth of a boy, not the beard of a man, and he'd be forced to shave it once the King's sailors took him in, anyway.  
Now there was something he didn't want to think about: going into the royal guard, sailing to distant lands to fight in the King's name, to recon new kingdoms, and lord knew what else. It was all very exciting, but he didn't want it as much as he claimed. All he could think of was the long, long months on a ship with a bunch of sweaty men, and no one he'd ever want to see in his bed to charm. Work, bloodshed, sweat, and tears in the still of the night was all that awaited him, and right now it scared him.  
A perfect way to say goodbye to it all would be taking Isabella into his arms...  
He raised his fingers, the common sign for a refill: Isabella glanced at him, and shook her head, arms crossed over her chest. "I'm afraid not, Killian," she said, her tone disapproving, like a school marm scolding the class clown yet again that week.  
"And why not?" He asked, a smirk crossing his lips, trademarked from an old friend he once knew as "The Smolder". No one could resist it.  
Isabella countered The Smolder with a set jaw, eyeing him. "Well, several reasons, but one main on," She replied, looking like it was taking all her will not to roll her eyes.  
"And what," he asked, leaning over he counter as much as he dared, knowing his shirt was showing off the tanned expanse of chest, and the light curls growing there, "might that be, lass?"  
Isabella looked annoyed, flashing Killian a dirty look. "You're 15, Killian, no matter how grown up you think yourself. Bedding a tavern wench doesn't make you of age."  
"16," Killian corrected, The Smolder slipping. "And I've better taste in my bedroom perusals, thank you."  
Isabella wasn't impressed with this. "I'm not serving you any hard liquor, but I'm fine with selling you some blackthorn wine. Da just made a fresh batch."  
Blackthorn wine was a local drink, a liquor-less "wine" that had the flavor, but none of the kick. It was popular among younger teens wanting to look cool for friends, and for adults on benders. Killian took some offense at being offered this, The Smolder dead and buried on his lips. Even his few chest curls, which he'd been so proud of as they grew in, suddenly seemed boyish in comparison to the imagined men Isabella must deal with. Hairy, muscled, rugged men, probably. It was hard not to imagine it.  
"...I think I'll take a pass, Izzy," He replied, sighing. "I should be headed back, anyway..." He couldn't keep the morose tone out of his voice.  
Isabella nodded, a smile curling the edges of her lips. "Best be, Killian, yes. Before it gets dark. You don't want to be out in the forest after dark."

***

Killian strode along the dirt path of the forest, kicking his feet as he walked, sending small pebbles dashing off into the foliage. Isabella denying him was hitting him hard, and his anger caused him to grunt, kicking a rock hard enough to ricochet it off a tree, hearing it crack against something. He huffed, taking a deep breath in his chest. He heard water running, and walked a few feet into the forest, finding a small pool. The water looked clear, and the forest paths was empty. The idea of a quick bath slid into his mind, and he unbuttoned his shirt, shuddering as the cool air hit his skin, his belly breaking out in goose flesh, nipples hardening. He ran a hand along his belly, wiping off the sweat. The pool rippled lightly, invitingly, as he undid his breeches. He kept his underclothes on, because the last thing he needed was to be surprised bare- bottomed.  
He sighed as he slid into the warm water, washing his chest and under his arms. It felt nice: he hadn't bathed in almost a week, and the warm wash off was a god send. He was so relaxed, the light fluttering barely caught his attention, as he dipped under the water to wash out his hair. Resting his head back on the bank of the watering hole, he sighed, eyes closed. The fluttering grew louder, and his eyes popped open: wings, nothing human, obviously. A bug? A bird, flicking through the fallen leaves?  
"...Killian Hook, you're a very selfish man," A voice said, startling him. He sat up, arms crossed over his chest nonsensically. "Who's there?!"  
A tinkling laugh, like falling snow. It clicked then: a fairy.  
He glanced back over his shoulder, seeing her: a red one, with dark hair. So not the fabled Ruel Borg, or Blue Fairy. She was smiling, but averting her eyes modestly, as Killian got out of the water, pulling his trousers on over wet legs, the dark hair plastered down on skin paled from the cool water. She didn't speak until he'd buttoned up his shirt, clearing her throat daintily.  
"Yes, lass?" He drawled, a slight hint of The Smolder sneaking into his smile. "Is there an issue?"  
Fairies usually weren't seen by common people: The royals had spoken to the Reul Ghorm in the past, getting her help for various things. A famed case was the good King Midas asking her aid in a flagging income that was destroying the kingdom, being granted the gift and curse of a golden touch. The Reul Ghorm considered it a fitting spell for a greedy king, who took it in stride as the years went by.  
This one, however, wasn't the Blue Fairy, but a red one, and she was smiling pleasantly. There was something unnerving about it. He smiled back, taking a step away.  
The fairy moved towards him quickly, exploding into a full size with a burst of red dust, and the faintest of tinkling bell noises. She settled gently on the forest floor, hands open invitingly, smiling kindly.  
Everything's gotta be a damn production with them, Killian though, avoiding rolling his eyes with great difficulty, despite the great temptation.  
"Killian, you need to stop flirting with Isabella," The Red Fairy said, making him pause. He blinked, crossing his arms defensively. "Why? And why is a fairy getting involved? Shouldn't you be in the palace in the clouds or something?"  
The fairy's smile faded slightly, the corners of her mouth turning down, but she righted it quickly. "Normally, we don't get involved with things like this. But Isabella has a future you have no place in."  
Killian tapped a foot, eyeing her. "So you've come to tell me not to flirt with a lass I like? What right do you have to say that, hmm?"  
The fairy crossed her arms as well, shooting him a pointed look. "Isn't it custom to simply agree with the faries, or risk being cursed?" She asked, voice icy.  
"Only if they make sense. No offense, lass, but you don't have control over whom I decide to peruse."  
"Isabella is leaving in a week or less... she's to go on a quest to save her parents and her kingdom from ruin." The fairy smirked. "See? We don't make these things up, Killian. Aren't you also shipping out in a week for the king's ships?"  
Killian blinked, taken aback at this, but it was well known fairies knew more about human affairs than they let on, quietly pulling the strings when needed. Everyone knew that.  
"...fine. If she's going to be so damn important, I'll let it go. There's other fish in the sea."  
The fairy nodded, face serious. "To be fair, you'll play your own important role in the next ten years. A woman of great importance will become your True Love."  
Now this was interesting. "Oh? Do go on, miss...?"  
"Tiger Lily," she replied. "And I can not. I've already said too much as it is."  
With that, she returned to her small form, and blitzed away through the trees, leaving Killian to ponder this realization.

***

A week later, Isabella went missing from the bar, leaving a detailed note behind. Gossip told she'd run off with a knight and his squire, on some sort of quest to save her kingdom from a cruel king. Everyone went on quests these days, and Isabella deserved her own.  
Killian had enough on his plate with the king's guard, as he and his brother went into training to set sail with the royal crew the following summer.


End file.
